CAKE FIGHT!
by Haruno Konimitsu
Summary: The boys, including my character, Shuriken, have spent the day going around Konoha, looking for the girls, who have been missing since this morning. Where have they gone? Read and find out!


Chan: This is my first oneshot, so please bear with me!! I got this inspiration because I had my birthday on Nov. 12 and my friend, Pokey (Haha, Pokey.), had her birthday party about two Fridays ago. For my birthday party, one of my friends decided to shove cake into my nose. For Pokey's birthday party, my friends Amy and Jamie (Ahah, look they rhyme!! XD), push Pokey's head 5 centimeters into her cake and I push her head even deeper into her cake. Then we had a cake fight after that and made a mess of the kitchen. X) Hehe…Okay, ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will…sadly. -sniffle-

* * *

"CAKE FIGHT!"

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Gaara, Kankurou, and Shuriken had gone around Konoha searching for the girls, who they haven't heard from since this morning. And now the boys decided to meet up with each other to see if any of them had found the girls.

(12:00 P.M.)

By now, all the boys are in the shade of the trees, conversing about the missing girls.

"Shuriken, we've been searching for them since this morning and I haven't had anything to eat!!!" Naruto complains as his stomach rumbles from starvation.

"Okay, Naruto. After a few minutes of rest we'll go get you some ramen…" He sighed, standing under the shade of a tree. _I wonder where my sisters and their friends have gone off to. Are they hiding from us or something?_ He thought. Suddenly, an explosion of smoke appears and Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, including Miko, Katana's, Yuki's and Shuriken's sensei, step out of the smoke.

"No luck, yet?" Miko asks.

"No, we decided to take a break because we got tired…"

A few seconds after Shuriken said the last word, they hear rustling in the trees. Katana suddenly jumps out and runs over to her brother, with bits of cake all over her. They boys immediately look at her with hunger because of the bits of cake stuck to her face, hair, and clothes, resulting in Katana giving them weird looks. Shuriken suddenly walks up to her, takes a bit of cake off her shoulder, and puts it in his mouth.

"Mmm, chanilla! (It's an inside joke between me and my friends, its chocolate and vanilla mixed together. XD) Whoa, what happened to you??? Did a cake monster throw up on you or something?"

"Hahaha, no. What day is it today?" she asks with an obvious tone and smile.

"It's…Tuesday?"

"Yes, it is. But what's the date?"

"…HOLY FUDGENUTS!!!" Katana gave him a weird look, "It's your birthday! So…who baked the cake this time?"

"Kirara, of course."

"Are you sure Yuki didn't get close to the sugar while Kirara was baking the cake?"

"We tied her up. Heheh…"

"I knew it."

"Really…what happened? Did a cake monster really throw up on you??" Naruto snorts and everyone else besides Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji holds back their laughter.

"You really want me to kill you, huh?!" she threatened through gritted teeth.

"Answer my question before I ask it again!" he says before he grins widely.

"It's mine and Sakura's birthday. What'd you expect from us?!"

"Could you by any chance summon them here, along with the cake-y mess?"

"Uh, why?"

"BECAUSE WE'RE SO HUNGRYYYYYYYY!!!" Naruto suddenly whines.

"Okay. Whatever…" Katana says as she pulls out a scroll covered in cake, "-O.o- WTF?...O-kay" She unravels the scroll and throws it at the ground. Once it reaches the ground, the scroll explodes into a large poof of smoke. As the smoke disappears, you see Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Temari, Yuki, and Kirara covered in cake and throwing pieces of cake at each other. Behind them is a cake about as tall as 5"5' on a platter set on the ground. About ¼ of it is now gone and Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

"HOLY…" everyone says except Katana, Gaara, and Sasuke. Katana whistles loudly and the girls stop what they're about to throw and look in her direction.

"HI! AHHAAHA!" Yuki bursts out as she runs over to Katana and bear hugs her. But before Yuki could hug her, Katana takes a large piece of cake off of her and shoves it in Yuki's face.

"Don't touch me." Katana smirks.

"-sniffle- Fine, I HATE YOU, TOO!" she wails as she run back to the cake-ridden part of the training ground.

Katana turns back to her brother and smiles widely. Shuriken gave _her_ a weird look. She points behind him and yells, "COOKIE!" (Another inside joke. It's hilarious.)

"WHER- ?!" he quickly turns around just to have cake shoved into his face and probably up his nose.

"Hey, you guys said you were hungry, so I gave you food." A voice says in front of him. Then he hears laughter in front and in back of him. He wipes the cake off his eyes to see who shoved cake in his face and sees Sakura, who was silently laughing her head off. "I love you, big brother!! AHAHA!!" she laughs crazily as she runs back to the cake-ridden part of the training grounds.

"I'm gonna...grrrrrrr…" he growled.

"Oh, oh! Can I get revenge for you, please?!" Katana begged.

Shuriken smiled evilly, "Sure. Have fun!"

"Yay! Heheheh…" she ran in the same direction Sakura ran in. A minute later, they hear screaming, the sound of cake hitting bodies, a big SQUISH!, and laughter. Katana comes back within five minutes, with a little more cake on her. She smiles widely and says, "I'm done!"

"Wh- What did you do?"

"You'll see in a second. Heheh…Yuki bring her over!" Yuki came over with cake all over her arms and someone completely covered in a layer of cake. It was sticking its arms out like it was blind as Yuki guided it over to Katana's side.

"Is that her?"

"Yep."

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?!"

"Forced her into the cake."

"…"

"What?"

Shuriken suddenly bursts out laughing along with everyone else, "Oh my god!"

"What'd you think I'd do, stick cake up her nose or in her ear?? I decided to go with pushing her into the cake itself." She answered smugly.

Naruto finally spoke up, "Is it still edible?"

Sakura reaches out and unfortunately smashes her hand into Katana's cheek, putting more cake on her already caked cheek. She slapped her sister's hand away and wiped the cake off Sakura's face into her hands.

"Thank -!!" Sakura was cut off when Katana decided to smash the cake in her hands back onto Sakura's face. Katana smiles triumphantly and turns to Naruto, "It's about 5 feet and 5 inches and I pushed Sakura at the base of the cake, of course it's still edible, Naruto!"

"Heheh, just asking. So c-can we have cake now?" He drooled.

Sakura pulled Katana into a sticky hug, receiving a glare from her big sister.

"Before us girls give you your presents, no way!" Katana exclaimed as she tried prying Sakura's cake-y arms off her.

"PRESENTS!? WHAT PRESENTS!? I WANT PRESENTS!"

Katana wipes the cake off her sister's face and says, "Look, Saku, it's Lee! He looks lonely, why don't you go give him a hug?!" Unfortunately, Sakura was so happy to see him, she glomped (A/N: Tackle and hug tightly.) him and…he was actually happy about it even though she was really cake-y and sticky.

"Hey, you asked for your presents, we'll give you your presents," Katana snickered while she glanced over at Kurenai, who simply smiled and walked over to the cake-ridden side. Katana pranced/skipped after her, giggling. As soon as she got to her destination, she huddled the girls up and then started whispering to them a plan…

_Five minutes later…_

Kurenai comes back over to the boy's side and tells them to group into their Genin teams in a line.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke.

Asuma, Shikamaru, and Chouji.

Kiba and Shino.

Gai, Lee, and Neji.

Gaara and Kankurou.

She then tells them to unarm themselves of weapons. She takes Akamaru from Kiba, steps back, and tells everyone to close their eyes until she said it was okay to open them again.

Gaara had put his gourd and Kankurou's Crow against the trunk of a tree behind them. When the boys closed their eyes, Katana stealthily ran over and grabbed everyone's weapons, happily taking Gaara's gourd. She then ran back to the cake side and put the boy's weapons in the bushes, trying to hide them from view.

"Okay, you may open your eyes now!"

The boys opened their eyes to see all the girls covered and loaded with cake.

Miko and Shuriken simply yell out one word,

"RUN!"

All the boys scrambled around while they were pelted with large pieces of sugary goodness. And that's how the horrible, yet yummy fight began.

-------

((Chan: THE END!))

((….))

((Maybe not. XD))

-------

A couple of hours later the beginning of the cake fight, Tsunade decides to take a walk around Konoha to check up on everything and everyone.

Back at the training grounds, everyone is laying on the ground, tired and covered in cake. Naruto and Chouji are next to the platter of where the cake once was, their bellies full of cake. Tsunade takes one step into the training grounds and sees the mess.

"Hey! Why wasn't I invited?!"

* * *

Chan: Haha, yes. This is the real "THE END!"

I hope you liked my random cake fight!! The next time you go to a birthday party, push the birthday person's face into the cake and have a cake fight, I encourage you! XD

-throws cookies up in the air-


End file.
